The Phantom Of Rocketto-Dan
by Insane Icon Simon X
Summary: Imagine what would happen if Jesse, James and the rest of the cast were to be Characters in
1. Default Chapter Title

THE PHANTOM OF ROCKETTO-DAN - PROLOUGE  
  
The auction had lasted all day, with various trinkets from the old opera house being sold off one-by-one. The turnout was small, but amongst them, was an aged James, who was now around seventy years old, yet seemed as attentive as he was when he was twenty-five. His hair was still as blue, but his face was definitely more wrinkled. He began to focus attention back to the auction, which was reaching its later lots.   
  
"Lot 665, ladies and gentlemen: a papier-mâché musical box, in the shape of a barrel organ. Attached, the figure of a Mankey in eastern European robes playing the cymbals. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order," spoke the auctioneer, as the porter held up the organ in question. Even after all this time, the small box played its music.  
  
"May I start at twenty francs?" the auctioneer asked. There was no response. "Fifteen, then?"  
  
Just then, a young lady in the front row raised her hand, as to bid.  
  
"Fifteen, I am bid" the auctioneer commented.  
  
"Twenty" a young businessman added.  
  
"Twenty-two" the young lady replied.  
  
"Twenty-five" the businessman countered.  
  
"The lot stands at twenty-five francs. Do I hear thirty francs?" The auctioneer asked.   
  
"Thirty" James eventually bided, down to his last few francs.  
  
"Thirty francs. Do I hear thirty-five?" The auctioneer asked. Neither the young lady nor the businessman placed a bid. The auctioneer banged his gavel on the table. "Sold, for thirty francs to the gentleman with the blue hair. Thank you, sir."  
  
Silently, a porter carried the box across to James, as he stood partly masked by the shadows of the nearby curtains. Quietly, half to himself, half to the box, James began to comment to himself.   
  
"A collector's piece indeed… every detail exactly as she said… She often spoke of you, my friend... Your velvet lining, and your figurine of lead... Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead?"  
  
James wiped a tear from his eye. His wife had commonly spoke of this trinket, before she passed away several years ago. This brought back memories. He put into his bag, along with the various bits and pieces he had procured throughout the day. He was about to leave, when the auctioneer began to talk of his next lot.  
  
"Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces," The auctioneer began. The chandelier. This caught James' ear, and he turned back to look at the old chandelier, still as precious as it was last time he set foot in the opera house.  
  
"Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera: a mystery never fully explained," the auctioneer continued.  
  
"It never had any explanation," James thought to himself, remembering the incident all too well. It was a nightmare for who were involved, even himself.  
  
"We are told ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and fitted up parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when re-assembled," the auctioneer commented. "Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen?"  
  
"Illumination?" James was taken aback by the naïve comments of the auctioneer. It would take more than a few modern lights to scare away that man. That man was not just sick, he happened to be evil.  
  
Just then, the auctioneer switches on the chandelier. There is an enormous flash, engulfing the entire room with a dazzling white light, almost blinding everyone. This brought the memories flooding back, memories best forgotten…  
  
END OF THE PROLOUGE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE PHANTOM OF ROCKETTO-DAN - CHAPTER ONE  
  
The stage buzzed with business, everyone trying to finish the stage and final rehearsals for tonight's performance of "Hannibal". Prominently on centre stage, was an astounding auburn-haired girl, dressed in fine robes. Behind her, stood two chorus girls, dressed as slave girls, one orange-haired, another red-haired. To the side were several males.  
  
"My manager commands… Signor Butch?" spoke the diva, trying to keep as quiet a voice as possible, saving her breath for when she sang. She exchanged a glanced with her green-haired compatriot.  
  
"As my diva commands," Butch, the green-haired repetiteur turned to the stage manager. "Will two bars be sufficient introduction?" he asked, in that 'unique' voice of his.  
  
"Two bars will be quite sufficient," replied the stage manager, in his calm British accent. He turned to the conductor, and nodded the command. The ageing conductor nodded back. The stage manager turned back to Butch.  
  
"Signora?" Butch asked to Cassidy.  
  
Cassidy turned to the conductor, and spoke. "Maestro." The introduction is brought in, beginning Cassidy's big solo.  
  
"Think of me,  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said  
goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me  
you'll try.  
When you find  
that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart…"  
  
A backdrop crashing to the floor, cutting Cassidy off from half the cast suddenly silenced the ariatic singing. Cassidy shrieked and leapt, placing her arms around Butch, almost crying from fear.  
  
Misty, one of the chorus girls broke the silence, as she gazed upwards towards the rafters. "He's here; the Phantom of the Opera…" she shouted, "He's here; the Phantom of the Opera…" this was followed by a mass murmur from all the other chorus girls. Suddenly, Alan, one of the assistants to Giovanni turned to the rafters and screamed.  
  
"Good heavens! Will you show a little courtesy!" he bellowed, trying to scold the incompetent stagehands.  
  
Giovanni turned to Misty and the others. "Mademoiselles, please!"  
  
Alan turned to Cassidy. "Sorry signora, but these things do happen. Our apologies"  
  
Cassidy raised her head from Butch's shoulder, and glared angrily at Alan. "Si! These things do happen! Well, until you stop these things happening, this thing does not happen!"  
  
"Listen, can't we…" Alan begged.  
  
Cassidy would have none of Alan's pleadings. "Ubaldo! Andiamo!" she ordered. Paul, her assistant dutifully approached from the wings, clutching her fur coat.  
  
"Amateurs!" Paul sneered to the whole group.  
  
Butch turned to the group. "I don't think there's much more to assist you," he said "Good luck gentlemen, and if you need me, I shall be in Cerulean, on business." Butch then departs the stage with Paul and Cassidy. The remaining performers anxiously look at Giovanni and Alan for direction.  
  
Alan sweated nervously, and then tried to cover his nervousness by saying, "La Carlotta will be back. Just you wait."  
  
Hannah turned to Alan. "You think so, my sir?" Just then she reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small piece of browning paper. "Oh, sirs? I have a message, sir, from the Rocketto Ghost."  
  
Rocketto Ghost. Those two words, they struck fear into the hearts of the chorus girls. Each one began to mumble and whisper nervously, every one has heard a legend or rumour.  
  
Giovanni turned to the group and saw them. He was now getting angry. "God in Heaven, you're all obsessed!" he screamed, the stress beginning to get to him. He turned back to Hannah. "Message?" he asked.  
  
"He merely welcomes you to his opera house and commands you to continue to leave Executive Box 5 empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is also due," Hannah added.  
  
Giovanni took a step back. "His salary?" he shouted.  
  
Hannah took a deep breath, and began to explain what used to happen "Mr. McClellan paid him five thousand dollars a month. This was to keep him satisfied," Giovanni gave an unimpressed look. "Perhaps you can afford more, with the Baron of Koja as your patron." The chorus girls began to chatter about this again. The Baron of Koja was wealthy, but not superstitious. Young Jessica took hold of Misty nervously, and began to whisper. She wasn't usually scared of things like ghosts, but the stories of the Rocketto Ghost were different to the usual stories, plus, Koja sounded familiar, yet she couldn't place where.  
  
Alan turned to Hannah and gave a tut. "Madame, I had hoped to have made that announcement myself. Giovanni is not the superstitious kind."  
  
Hannah manoeuvred to back Giovanni. "Will the Baron be at the performance tonight, monsieur?" she asked.  
  
Giovanni shook his head. "Alas, no, he is too busy, but his son shall be in attendance, in our box" he replied.  
  
Wearily, Alan tapped Hannah on the shoulder, and inquired. "Madame, who is the understudy for this role?" he asked.  
  
"Alas, no, there is no understudy, monsieur - the production is new," Hannah commented. Suddenly, Misty piped up.  
  
"Miss Jessica could sing it, ma'am," she squeaked.  
  
Alan took a step back. "The chorus girl?"  
  
"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher, I heard her last night"  
  
Alan switched over to Jessica "From whom?" he interrogated.  
  
Jessica felt uneasy. Sure she knew she had a good voice. Her teacher had told her. But she was too nervous to try. She tried to excuse herself "I don't know, sir…" she mumbled.  
  
Giovanni turned red with anger. "Oh, not you as well!" he roared. He turned to Alan. "Can you believe it? A full house - and we have to cancel!" Giovanni was nervous. He couldn't believe his first production would have to be cancel on its opening night!  
  
Hannah began to plead with Giovanni. "Let her sing for you, monsieur," Hannah began. "She has been well taught…"  
  
Giovanni stayed silent, giving it some thought. Eventually, he gave up. "Very well. I'll let her try." He then turned to the conductor and nodded, and then to Jessica. "From the beginning of the aria then, mademoiselle."   
  
Think of me   
think of me fondly,   
when we've said goodbye.   
Remember me   
once in a while -   
please promise me   
you'll try.   
When you find that, once   
again, you long   
to take your heart back   
and be free -   
if you   
ever find   
a moment,   
spare a thought   
for me…  
  
Giovanni fell in love with her voice, and immediately pushed her to the lead role at the Gala. That evening, Jessica sang the song, dressed in full uniform.  
  
We never said   
our love   
was evergreen,   
or as unchanging   
as the sea -   
but if   
you can still   
remember   
stop and think   
of me…  
Think of August   
when the trees were green-   
don't think about the way   
things might have been…  
Think of me,   
think of me waking,   
silent and   
resigned.   
Imagine me,   
trying too hard   
to put you   
from my mind.   
Recall those days   
look back   
on all those times,   
think of the things   
we'll never do -   
there will   
never be   
a day, when   
I won't think   
of you…  
  
The audience cheered and applauded the performance, but Jessica was just amazed by the reception she got. Up in the manager's box, young James, son to the Baron of Koja, cheered loudest. Suddenly, something came to him. Like he knew the voice before…  
  
"Can it be? Can it be Jessica?" he spoke. He raised his opera glasses and looked down again, it was! It was Jessica, the girl from many years ago. "Bravo!" he cried out.  
  
James lowered his opera glasses.  
  
"Long ago, It seems so long ago, How young and innocent we were," he continued. "She may not remember me, but I remember her..."  
  
We never said   
our love   
was evergreen,   
or as unchanging   
as the sea -   
but please   
promise me,   
that sometimes   
you will think   
of me!  
  
From another box, a mysterious figure watched from behind his top hat and opera glasses.  
  
"Brava, brava, bravissima…" he spoke.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE PHANTOM OF ROCKETTO-DAN - PART TWO  
  
Misty followed Jessica back to the changing room, Jessica still astounded by the response she had received, and was very silent.   
  
"Where in the world have you been hiding?" Misty squealed, still bewildered.   
  
"You think I was good?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Really, you were perfect! I only wish I knew your secret! Who is this new tutor?"  
  
Jessica seemed abstracted, as she entered the dressing room. "Father once spoke of an angel, and I used to dream he'd appear… this night as I sang, I could sense him… And I knew he was here…" she softly spoke, but she seemed in a trance. "Here in this room he calls me softly… somehow I know he's always with me… like I was an unseen genius…"  
  
Misty uneasily edged back towards the doorway. "I watched your face from the shadows," she began "You were distant through all that applause… I heard your voice in the darkness… but the words weren't yours…"  
  
Jessica seemed ecstatic, and seemed to ignore Misty. "Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory!" she seemed to beg to nowhere.  
  
"Who is this angel? This…" Misty whispered to herself.  
  
"He's with me, even now…"  
  
A bewildered Misty grabbed Jessica's hands. "Your hands are cold…" she softly spoke.  
  
"All around me…"  
  
"Your face, Jesse, it's white… It frightens me…"  
  
"He frightens me…"  
  
Suddenly, a knock at the door is heard. Misty answers the door, and sneaks out, as James enters, clutching a bottle of Jessica's favourite champagne. Even after several years, he remembered exactly what she liked. Jessica's head snapped at his entry, and her trance ended.  
  
"Jesse dear," "Where is your red scarf?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Monsieur?" Jessica questioned.  
  
"You can't have lost it! After all the trouble I took. I was just fourteen and soaked to the skin…"  
  
"Because you had run into the sea to fetch my scarf!" Jessica laughed. "Oh, James. So it is you! "  
  
"Ah Jessica, so nice to see you again," James spoke, before embracing Jessica and laughing. Jessica embraced back, and then moved away, and sat down at her dressing table, yet still facing James. "Father said, 'When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you'." She paused, to catch her breath. "Well, father is dead, James, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music!"  
  
"No doubt of it." James spoke, misunderstanding her words. "And now we'll go to supper!" he invited, there was always a table for him at the most expensive restaurants in Viridian.  
  
"No, James, the Angel of Music is very strict!" she sternly replied.  
  
"I shan't keep you up late!" he replied.  
  
"No, James…" she begged.  
  
"You must change. I must get my hat. Two minutes Little 'Sashi" he spoke, before hurrying out.  
  
Jessica called out down the corridor after him. "James!" she called. Yet, her heard not. Quietly, she picked up her hand mirror, and began to brush back her red curl. "Things have changed, James," she sighed to herself.  
  
"Insolent boy! This slave of fashion, basking in your glory!" A mysterious voice suddenly boomed, seemingly from behind Jessica's dressing room mirror. "Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!" it continued.  
  
Jessica seemed spellbound by the voice. "Angel! I hear you! Speak, for I listen… Stay by my side, guide me!" she rhymed out. "Angel, my soul was weak, please forgive me… Enter at last, my master!" Jessica pleaded.  
  
The voice spoke back. "Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror… I am there inside!" it said, almost philosophically.  
  
The figure of mystery seemed to form behind the mirror. Jessica would have noticed, but if it weren't for the dazzling shine from the lighting in the room.  
  
Jessica was ecstatic by the arrival of the voice. "Angel of Music! Guide and guardian!" she continued. "Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music! Hide no longer!" she spazzed. "Come to me, my strange angel…"  
  
There was silence. Suddenly, the figure began to speak again. "I am your Angel…Come to the Angel of Music…" it was then that the saw a large shine from behind the mirror. Jessica walked towards the glowing, shimmering glass.  
  
Outside, James was returned. He hears the voices and is puzzled. Who is the other man with Jessica? Does she have his heart also? James furiously tried the door, but it was mysteriously locked.  
  
"Whose is that voice? Who is that in there?" he bellowed, banging on the door.  
  
Jessica stood entranced, in the middle of her room, as the mirror began to open. Behind it, stood the figure of mystery, the one that had been talking to Jessica, He reached forward and grabbed Jessica firmly, yet not fiercely, by the wrist. His touch was cold, and Jessica gasped, astounded by his arrival.  
  
"I am your Angel of Music… Come to your Angel of Music…" the figure demanded. Jessica obediently followed, and disappeared through the mirror, as it closed behind her. The door to the dressing room mysteriously unlocks and swings open, and James stormed in, to find the room… empty!  
  
"Jesse! Angel!" he cried out, but no one could hear him cry.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO 


	2. Default Chapter Title

THE PHANTOM OF ROCKETTO-DAN - PART THREE  
  
Jessica finally regained full control of her senses. She looked round, and realised, she wasn't in the opera house anymore. She saw she was on a small rowing boat, but no one was rowing. But at the other end of the boat, a large cloaked figure hid his face from her.  
  
"In sleep you sang to me, in dreams you came…" Jesse whispered, afraid "That voice which called to me and spoke my name…" Jesse looked around, there was nothing but fog and mist. "And do I dream again? For now I find, the Phantom of Rocketto-Dan is there - is he in my mind?"  
  
The mysterious cloaked figure turned from the front of boat, a white mask covering most of his face. Jessica knew not who it was. His voice began to echo as he spoke. "Sing once again with me… that strange duet… My power over you, it grows stronger yet!"  
  
Jesse drew back, and turned away. "Perhaps if I don't look, he'll go away," she thought.  
  
"Though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom of Rocketto-Dan is still there - inside your mind!"  
  
Jessica turned back. "Those who have seen your face, they drew back in fear… am I the mask you wear?" she queried.  
  
"It's me they hear!" the figure boomed back. "Your spirit and my voice in one combined: makes the Phantom of Rocketto-Dan… inside your mind!" he added.  
  
Jessica heard more voices, they were warning her. "He's there, the Phantom of Rocketto-Dan… beware the Phantom of Rocketto-Dan!"  
  
The figure shuffled closer to Jesse and clasped her face in his hands. "In all your fantasies, you always knew… that man and mystery…"  
  
"…Were both in you…" Jessica added, unknowing of what she is doing.  
  
"And in this labyrinth, where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is here… inside your mind!"  
  
"Inside my mind!"  
  
Suddenly, the figure stepped back, and began to demand: "Sing, my Angel of Music!"  
  
Out of fear, Jessica began to sing. "You're here, the Phantom of Rocketto-Dan!" she thought, as her song flowed from her mouth. Repeatedly, he barked the order "SING!", and every time, she sang louder and louder, and it also became more and more extravagant. Eventually, she was unable to hold on, and she collapsed, plunging her world into complete darkness.  
  
The next morning, Jessica awoke in a mysterious underground cavern, yet there is enough light to creep in. "Where am I?" she asked herself. "Where am I?" Jessica asked aloud, stirring from a cobweb-ridden four-poster bed, where her kidnapper had laid her down.  
  
The figure stepped from the organ that stood across the cavern. "I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne… to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music…"  
  
"Music?"  
  
"Music!"  
  
"Then why am I here?"  
  
"You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone… Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing, for my music… my music…"  
  
Just then, the mood changed, to a mood that words could not describe.  
  
"Night-time sharpens, it heightens each sensation… the darkness stirs and wakes your imagination… silently your senses abandon your defences… helpless to resist the notes I write, making that of the music of the night…" he began. "Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour… Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender…Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light - and listen to the music of the night…"  
  
Jessica felt afraid, and the figure could sense this. He slid over to her, and clasped her head in his hands again.  
  
"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before…" he continued. "Softly, deftly, music shall caress you… Feel it, hear it, see how it secretly possess you… Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight - the darkness of the music of the night…"  
  
Jessica freed herself from his grasp. The figure took holds of her hands directly. "Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul Take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me…" he softly spoke. "Floating, falling, such sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me savour each sensation! Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write - the power of the music of the night…"  
  
During his speech Jessica conditioned herself to the cold of his touch and she felt brave enough to stray to his mask and touch it.   
  
Afterwards, the figure led Jesse to a large mirror, covered by a large dust cover. He promptly yanks the dust cover off, and then from behind it, he presents Jesse with a grand wedding gown.  
  
Jesse took the dress, and in the mirror, she saw the image of herself, wearing the wedding gown, sculptured with a perfect wax-face impression. Jesse edged slowly closer to the mirror. Suddenly, she imagined that the reflection did thrust her hands through the mirror towards her.  
  
In the fear of what she imagined, Jessica faints. Luckily, the figure caught her as she fell.  
  
"You alone can make my song take flight - help me make the music of the night…" he softly addressed to her, as she lay cold in his arms. He then lays her back down on the bed.  
  
The next morning, as light creeps into the cavern, the figure was seated at the organ, furiously playing in a state of heightened concentration. Occasionally, he broke off, only to write the music down.  
  
Beside the sleeping Jesse, a small barrel organ shaped musical box lay. As it plays, Jesse is awoken. The enchanting music from it locks Jesse into a half-trance.   
  
"I remember there was mist… swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake… There were candles all around and on the lake… there was a boat, and in the boat there was a man…" she whispered to herself. She then turned her head, to hear the music, and saw the figure. She pulled herself up, and clambered over to that figure, and several times, she reached for his mask, but to no avail. "Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?" she sighed to herself, curious to know just who would kidnap a lowly soprano girl. Suddenly, she grabbed the mask, and tore it off, and the figure angrily turned to her. She gasped, as his full face was revealed.  
  
"Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon - is this what you wanted to see?" he bellowed, angrily.  
  
"No," Jesse tried to defend herself.  
  
"Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little ekans! Now you cannot ever be free!"  
  
"I… I…"  
  
"Damn you… Curse you!" he wailed, furiously. "Is it stranger than you dreamt it?" he turned and questioned. "Can you even dare to look or bear to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell, but secretly yearns for heaven, secretly…"  
  
Jesse was afraid, and said nothing.  
  
"But, Jesse…" he softly spoke, all of a sudden.  
  
"Yes?" she sweetly replied.  
  
"Fear can turn to love - you'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster: this… repulsive carcass, who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty, secretly… secretly… Oh, Christine…" he softly spoke, caressing Jesse's cheek. He suddenly thrust his hand out as if to say, "Give me the mask." Which, which Jesse reluctantly gives to him. Hurriedly, he puts it on, and begins to speak again. "Come we must return - those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you!"  
  
The figure seized Jessica by the hand, and dragged her to the boat, preparing to return her.  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE PHANTOM OF ROCKETTO-DAN - PART FOUR  
  
On the stage of the Opera House, a dark skinned gentleman sporting a length of fabric as a cloak, and a piece of rope as a Punjab lasso is showing off to the young Misty.  
  
"Like yellow parchment is his skin… A great black hole served as the nose that never grew…" he flirted. Demonstrating his method of self-defence against the Punjab lasso, he inserts his hand between his neck and the noose, and then pulls the rope taut. With a mixture of horror and delight, Misty applauded this demonstration. "You must be always on your guard, or he will catch you with his magical lasso!" he spoke, in a show-off manner.  
  
Suddenly, the trap door on centre stage opens, and a shadow of the 'Phantom' is cast, as he emerges, with Jesse under her arm. Misty suddenly caught this in the corner, and runs off terrified. The 'Phantom', fixes his stare on the mysterious gentleman, as he leads Jesse from the stag, sweeping his cape around the young redhead, exiting with her under his wing. During this, Hannah had entered the room, and had silently observed the incident. She turns to the gentleman, and begins to speak.  
  
"Those who speak of what they know find, too late, that prudent silence is wise. Monsieur Brock, hold your tongue… he will burn you with the heat of his eyes…" she softly cautioned him. Brock just snorted, and walked off.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Manager's office, things were even darker. Amongst the chairs and papers, a stressed Giovanni scornfully eyes on various newspaper headlines.  
  
"'Mystery after gala night,' one says, 'Mystery of soprano's flight!' another reads! 'Mystified baffled people say, we are mystified - we suspect foul play!' another!"  
  
Angrily, he drops the last newspaper on the desk.  
  
"Bad news on soprano scene - first Cassidy, now Jesse!" he sighed to himself. "Still, at least the seats get sold… gossip's worth its weight in gold…" he smirked. "Then half your cast disappears, but even then, the crowd still cheers!"  
  
He meandered over to a cabinet, and poured himself a shot of whisky. He sniffed it, and then downed the shot in one. "Opera!" he stormed. "To hell with Gluck and Handel - Just have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit!" he laughed to himself, in a merry state.  
  
Just then, an angry Alan storms in. "Damnable! Will they all walk out?" he yelled. "This is damnable!"  
  
"Alan, please don't shout…" Giovanni spoke, with a minor headache. "It's publicity… and the take is vast! It's free publicity!"  
  
"But we have no cast!"  
  
A calmer Giovanni began to talk again. "But Alan, have you seen the queue?" he intersected, pointing to a pile of mail on his desk. Just then, he saw a letter had mysteriously appeared. Reaching over, he picked it up. Attached to it, there was another letter, addressed to Alan. "Oh, it seems you've got one too…" he commented, before passing it to Alan.  
  
Alan began to read the letter. "Dear Alan… What a charming gala! Christine enjoyed a great success! We were hardly bereft when Carlotta left - otherwise the chorus was entrancing, but the dancing was a lamentable mess!"  
  
Giovanni opened his. "Dear Gio, just a brief reminder. My salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost, by return of post… P.T.O." he read aloud, before turning the letter over. "No-one likes a debtor, so it's better if my orders are obeyed!"  
  
Both men began to speak at once. "Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a puerile brain!"  
  
Giovanni grabbed both letters, and began to examine them. "These are both signed 'R.G.'…"  
  
"Who the hell is he?" Alan shouted.  
  
Suddenly, both men realised who 'R.G' was. "Rocketto ghost!" they shouted.  
  
An unamused Giovanni cussed and spoke. "It's really not amusing!" he shouted.  
  
"He's abusing our position!" Alan yelled.  
  
"In addition he wants money!"  
  
"He's a funny sort of spectre…"  
  
"…To expect a large retainer! Nothing plainer - he is clearly quite insane!"  
  
Suddenly, the sound of the office door slamming made both heads snap. James had stormed into the office, brandishing another of the notes from the 'Phantom'.  
  
"Where is she?" James demanded.  
  
"You mean Carlotta?" Alan asked.  
  
"I mean Miss Jesse!" James sneered. "Where is she?"  
  
"Well, how should we know?" Giovanni answered.  
  
"I want an answer!" James yelled. "I take it that you sent me this note?"  
  
"What's all this nonsense?" Giovanni sternly spoke.  
  
"Of course not!" Alan defensively spoke.  
  
"Don't look at us!" Giovanni added.  
  
James backed down his anger. "She's not with you, then?" he asked.  
  
"Of course not!" Giovanni yelled.  
  
"We're in the dark…" Alan commented.  
  
"Monsieur! Don't argue! Isn't this the letter you wrote?" James scorned.  
  
"And what is it, that we're meant to have wrote?" Giovanni asked. Alan nudged him, point out his mistake. "Written!" Giovanni corrected himself.  
  
James shoves the note in Alan's direction, who snatches it, and begins to read it aloud.  
  
"Do not fear for Miss Jesse… The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again!" Alan spoke from the letter. Both he and Giovanni gave James a mystified look.  
  
"If you didn't write it, then who did?" he asked.  
  
Out of nowhere, Cassidy bursts into the office, angrily clutching a letter. "Where is he?" she demanded.  
  
"Ah, welcome back!" Alan greeted her.  
  
"Your precious patron! Where is he?"  
  
"What is it now?" James snorted.  
  
"I have your letter…A letter which I rather resent!" Cassidy bellowed.  
  
"And did you send it?" Alan interrogated.  
  
"Of course not!" James yelled.  
  
"As if he would!" Alan followed.  
  
"You didn't send it?" Cassidy shouted.  
  
"Of course not!" James answered.  
  
"What's going on…?" asked a confused Giovanni.  
  
Cassidy turned to James "You dare to tell me, that this is not the letter you sent?!"  
  
Complacently, James replied "And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?"  
  
Cassidy forces the letter under James' nose. He takes the letter and begins to read it.  
  
"Your days at the Opera Viridian are numbered. Miss Jessica will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place!" James spoke, in a surprised manner.  
  
Both Alan and Giovanni speak. "Far too many notes for my taste… and most of them about Jesse! All we've heard since we came is Miss Jesse's name…" they say to each other.  
  
Suddenly, Hannah enters with Misty following behind.  
  
"Miss Jesse has returned," Hannah informed the group.  
  
"I trust her midnight oil is well and truly burned…" snidely put in Giovanni, in a dry voice.  
  
"Where precisely is she now?" asked Alan.  
  
"I thought it best that she went home…" Hannah commented.  
  
"She needed rest." Misty added.  
  
"May I see her?" asked a curious James.  
  
Hannah answered: "Alas no, monsieur, she will see no-one."  
  
"Will she sing? Will she sing?" begged a hyperventilating Cassidy.  
  
"Here, I have a note…" Hannah commented.  
  
"Let me see it!" the whole pack shouted. Hannah produced it from her pocked, and Giovanni snatched it from her.  
  
"Please!" he spoke, as he did.  
  
"Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance…" Giovanni began. Suddenly, most of the crowd could hear the voice of the 'Phantom' as he spoke.  
  
"Miss Jessica has returned to you, and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of 'Il Muto', you will therefore cast Cassidy as the Pageboy, and put Miss Jesse in the role of Countess. The role, which Miss Jesse plays, calls for charm and appeal. The role of the Pageboy is silent…which makes my casting, in a word… ideal."  
  
Giovanni took a deep breath, before continuing. "I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!"  
  
As Giovanni began to finish, his voice began to sound more dominant again. "I remain, Gentlemen, Your obedient servant, R.G."  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE PHANTOM OF ROCKETTO-DAN - PART FIVE  
  
"Jesse!" Cassidy screeched.  
  
"Whatever next…?" Alan sighed.  
  
"It's all a ploy to help Jesse!" Cassidy continued.  
  
"This is insane…" Giovanni spoke, as he rolled his eyes in disbelief.  
  
"I know who sent this!" Cassidy spoke, pointing a finger at James, accusing him. "The Koja! Her lover!" she added.  
  
"Indeed!" James replied, in an ironical tone. He then turned to the others. "Can you believe this?" he spoke.  
  
Protesting, Alan shouted at Cassidy. "Signora!"  
  
"O traditori!" Cassidy screeched.  
  
"This is a joke!" Giovanni cursed.  
  
"This changes nothing!" Alan groaned.  
  
"O mentitori!" Cassidy continued to screech in her native tongue.  
  
"Signora!" Giovanni shouted, trying to get Cassidy's attention.  
  
"You are our star!" Alan explained to Cassidy.  
  
"And always will be!" added Giovanni.  
  
"Signora…" Alan spoke, fruitfully trying to bring Cassidy beck to her senses.  
  
"The man is mad!" Giovanni grumbled.  
  
"We don't take orders!" Alan bravely spoke.  
  
"Miss Jesse will be playing the Pageboy… the silent role…" Giovanni exclaimed.  
  
"Cassidy will be playing the lead!" Alan finished.  
  
"It's useless trying to appease me! You're only saying this to please me!" Cassidy screeched, angered. You have relived me! Rebuked me!"  
  
Both managers began to beg for attention. "Signora, pardon us…"  
  
"You have replaced me!"  
  
"Please, Signora, we beseech you…" both managers continued.  
  
"Abbandonata! Deseredata! 0, sventurata!" Bellowed Cassidy. "Abbandonata! Disgraziata!"  
  
"Signora, sing for us! Don't be a martyr…You are our star…!"  
  
"Non vo' cantar!"  
  
With that last outburst, everyone looked at Cassidy. Cassidy looked nervously around, as Giovanni and Alan began to approach her in a loving manner.  
  
"Your public needs you!" Alan spoke, softly.  
  
"We need you, too!" Giovanni added.  
  
Cassidy gave an uninterested look. "Would you not rather have your precious little angel girl?"  
  
"Signora, no!" Alan interrupted.  
  
"The world wants you!" Giovanni smiled.  
  
Adopting their most persuasive attitudes, both managers begin to softly speak. "You're our prima donna! Our first lady of the stage! Your devotees are on their knees to implore you!"  
  
"Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?" asked Alan.  
  
"Think of how they all adore you!" included Giovanni. "Prima donna, enchant us once again!"  
  
"Think of your muse…"  
  
"And of the queues round the theatre!"  
  
"Can you deny us the triumph in store?"  
  
"Sing, prima donna, once more!"  
  
Cassidy hesitated, but in the end accepted. But from above, the figure watched the whole incident. Angry, he yelled down, his voice booming. "So, it is to be war between us!" he began, where everyone in the office looked around. "If these demands are not met, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!"  
  
Everyone heard what he said, but nobody listened. "Sing, prima donna… once more!" everyone exclaimed to Cassidy.  
  
That evening, as the overture played, as Giovanni, Alan and James all head up the stairwell to the boxes.  
  
"Gentlemen, if you would care to take your seats? I shall be sitting in Box Five," informed James to Alan and Giovanni.  
  
"Do you really think that's wise, monsieur?" asked Alan, nervously.  
  
James just chuckled. "My dear Andre, there would appear to be no seats available, other than Box Five…"  
  
Out on stage, which is decorated like an 18th Century salon, with a canopied bed centre-stage, The Countess, played by Cassidy, and Serafimo, the pageboy, disguised as her 'maid', played by Jesse are on the bed. Around the stage are the chorus girls, dressed as men. One is a Hairdresser, another a Jeweller, who is accompanied by Misty. One last chorus girl is dressed as an elder woman, playing the Countess' confidante. All apart from Misty are gossiping about the Countess' current liaison with Serafimo. The Countess begins to 'kiss' (note: I didn't want this to happen. This is not a yuri fic, but it's part of the script) Serafimo passionately, but as the drapes to the bed part, The Countess, pulls back, and begins to speak.  
  
"Serafimo - away with this pretence!" exclaimed the countess, ripping off the skirt of her 'maid', to reveal a set of masculine breeches. "You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!" she finished. She then turned to the audience and began to sing:  
  
Poor fool, he makes me laugh!   
Haha, Haha! Haha, haha, haha, haha, haha, haha, ha!  
Time I tried to get a better better half!  
  
Then the Countess was accompanied the whole chorus, as they began to sing:  
  
Poor fool, he doesn't know!  
Hoho, Hoho! Hoho, hoho, hoho, hoho, hoho, hoho, ho!  
If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!  
  
"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?" echoed a voice, as it boomed loudly around the opera hall. Everyone looked around confused.  
  
"He's here: the Phantom of the Opera…" a terrified Misty whispered quietly.  
  
"It's him… I know it… it's him…" added Jesse, as she looked around from the stage.  
  
"Your part is silent, little toad!" screeched an enraged Cassidy, successfully seeking a scapegoat in Jesse. Unfortunately, from where the 'Phantom' hid, he heard Cassidy clearly.  
  
"A toad, Madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad…" the 'Phantom' echoed, in a smirking tone. This caused general unease from the chorus girls to the Audience. Cassidy walks over to the Conductor, where they confer and agree pick it up from the opening of the scene, again. Cassidy walked back over to the bed, took a deep breath and began to sing.  
  
Serafimo, away with this pretence!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my *croak*!   
  
The crowd looked on bewildered, as Cassidy released a large croak. Complacently, Cassidy keeps singing, in the hopes no one will notice.  
  
Poor fool, he makes me laugh  
Haha, haha, ha!  
*Croak*, *croak*, *croak*, *croak*, *croak*, *croak*!   
  
Suddenly, the croaks got worse. As they got worse, the laughter of the 'Phantom' rises. The croaking continued, but eerily, the chandelier's lights began to blink on and off. The laughter began to sound overpowering, leading into a loud cry.  
  
"Behold! She is singing to bring down the chandelier!" called the 'Phantom'.  
  
Tearfully, Cassidy turned her head to the manager's box. "Non posso piu… I cannot… I cannot go on!" she sobbed.  
  
Butch hurried onto stage. "Cassa, cassa… I'm here… It is all right… Come… I'm over here…" he gently spoke, as she dived into his arms, tears flowing from both her eyes.  
  
Alan and Giovanni hurried out onto the stage, having run from the Manager's box. At this time, Butch had ushered the sobbing Cassidy offstage, slowly followed by the rest of the actors and actresses, while the managers began to tackle with the audience.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the performance will continue in ten minutes' time…" he addressed to everyone. "… When the role of the Countess will be sung by Miss Jessica, previously playing the Page Boy," he addressed primarily to Box Five whilst keeping one eye on the chandelier as it returned to normal.  
  
Alan, out of fear, began to improvise "In the meantime, ladies and gentlemen, we shall be giving you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera," he spoke, where the turned to the conductor, and through his teeth, he began to speak again. "Maestro… the ballet… now!"  
  
Luckily, for both men, this managed to calm the crowd, and so the stage is cleared and the conductor begins the music for the ballet. The ballet girls entered, representing a sylvan glade, beginning the Dance of the Country Nymphs. But upstage, hidden behind the drop, a of threatening shadow of the 'Phantom' appeared. Misty catches eye of these, and begins to dance out of step. Every step she did wrong, the shadow grew larger and larger into one gigantic, oppressive, bat-like shadow. Just when it could get no scarier for Misty, she put one final foot wrong, and the strangled corpse of Brock plummeted from the rafters onto the stage, strangled by his own Punjab lasso, landing at Misty's feet. Afraid, Misty, screeched, and began to lead the dancers from the stage. Pandemonium began to ensue from the crowd, and many began to flee the opera house.  
  
Jesse ran back onto the stage. "James! James!" she called, desperately seeking help. James heard this cry, and quickly ran down from Box Five and onto the stage, where she runs over to him, and hides in his arms. James took Jesse by the hand and began to lead her away.  
  
"Jesse, come with me…" he spoke.  
  
Jesse grabbed James' arm, and pulled him in another direction "No… to the roof. We'll be safe there!" she exclaimed, as they hurried off-stage.  
  
Giovanni dashed back onstage, as several stagehands and policemen flooded the stage, he began to address the fleeing audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats. Do not panic. It was an accident… simply an accident…" he begged, almost in tears. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

THE PHANTOM OF ROCKETTO-DAN - PART SIX  
  
On the roof of the theatre, twilight glistened down on, and on Jesse and James, as they scurried onto the roof. Jesse ran to the edge and looked over.  
  
"Why have you brought me here?" James demanded.  
  
"Don't take me back there!" Jesse begged, showing genuine fear.  
  
"We must return!" James ordered.  
  
"But he'll kill me!" Jesse cried.  
  
"Be still now…"   
  
"His eyes will find me there!"  
  
"Jesse, don't say that…"James spoke, getting nervous.  
  
"Those eyes that burn!"  
  
"Don't even think it…"  
  
"And if he has to kill… one thousand men…"  
  
"Forget this waking nightmare…"  
  
"The Phantom of the Opera will kill…"  
  
"This phantom is a fable! Believe me…"  
  
"…And kill again!"  
  
"There is no Phantom of the Opera…!" James shouted.  
  
"My God, who is this man…" Jesse began, but James spoke as well.  
  
"…Who hunts to kill…?" Jesse finished.  
  
"…This mask of death…?" James added.  
  
"I can't escape from him…"  
  
"Whose is this voice you hear…"  
  
"I never will!"  
  
"…With every breath…?"  
  
"And in this labyrinth, where night is blind the Phantom of the Opera is here:   
inside your/my mind…"  
  
"There is no Phantom of the Opera!"  
  
"James, I've been there… to his world of unending night… To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness… darkness!" Jesse informed James. "James, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face, in that darkness… darkness…" Jesse finished, in a visual trance, with each word, she became more and more ecstatic. "But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound… In that night there was music in my mind… And through music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I'd never heard before…"  
  
"What you heard was a dream and nothing more…" James comforted.  
  
"Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world… Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore…"  
  
"Jesse… Jesse…" James lifted Jesse's teary face with his finger, and smiled.  
  
But in James' words, Jesse could hear another voice call out to her. "Jesse…" it spoke.  
  
"What was that?" Jesse whispered, looking around. At that moment, their eyes meet, and mood began to change.  
  
"No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears." James began to softly speak. "I'm here, nothing can harm you… my words will warm and calm you…" he added. "Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears… I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you…"  
  
Jesse turned away, and began to speak. "Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime…" she sighed. "Say you need me with you, now and always… promise me that all you say is true… that's all I ask of you…"  
  
James put his arms around Jesse. "Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe: No-one will find you… your fears are far behind you…" he whispered.  
  
Jesse released herself from James and turned to him. "All I want is freedom, a world with no more night… and you always beside me to hold me and to hide me…"  
  
James saw no better moment to do what he did. "Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…" he asked, as he dropped to one knee. "Let me lead you from your solitude…" he spoke, as he slid an emerald ring onto Jesse's finger. "Say you need me with you here, beside you… anywhere you go, let me go too… Jesse, that's all I ask of you…"  
  
"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime… say the word and I will follow you…" Jesse asked of James.  
  
"Share each day with me, each night, each morning…" both added, gazing lovingly.  
  
"Say you love me…" Jesse asked again, looking for reassurance.  
  
James kissed Jesse's hand. "You know I do…" he spoke.  
  
"Love me… that's all I ask of you…" both spoke, as James rose back to his feet, where he and Jesse began to kiss. After several seconds of heaven, both stepped back and held hands. "Anywhere you go let me go too… Love me… it's all I ask of you…" they re-assured their newfound fiancés.  
  
The moments of romance began to fade, and Jesse stepped back towards the doorway. "I must go… they'll wonder where I am… wait for me, James!" Jesse spoke, before hurrying down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she heard James call from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Jesse, I love you!" he called down.  
  
Upon hearing this, Jesse's face began to beam. "Order your fine horses! Be with them at the door!" she shouted, as James began to scurry down the stairs.  
  
"And soon… you'll be beside me!" he smiled, as he grew closer to Jesse.  
  
"You'll guard me, and you'll guide me!" Jesse finished, as both hurried toward the deserted stage area.  
  
But up on the rafters, the 'Phantom' sat by the chandelier, holding a white rose. "I gave you my music… and made your song take wing…" he began to speak. "And now, how you've repaid me… you've denied me and betrayed me… but he was bound to love you when he heard you sing…" he finished, and a tear welled in his eye. "Jesse... Jesse..." he sobbed. But suddenly, he looked down, and what he saw before him infuriated him.  
  
"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime… just say the word and I will follow you… share each day with me, each night, each morning…" he heard, as Jesse and James embraced on the empty stage.  
  
"You will curse the day you did not do…all that the Phantom asked of you!" roared the 'Phantom', as he removed his mask, and threw it down at Jesse, and then leaping onto the chandelier, weighing it down, and putting strain on the rope.  
  
On the stage, Jesse picked up the white mask.  
  
"GO!" the 'Phantom' roared.  
  
Jesse looked up and gasped, when suddenly from above, the rope to the chandelier snapped, and it began to descend closer to Jesse, until James dived, pushing himself and Jesse to safety. At the feet of them, the shattered chandelier began to turn a crimson colour. Jesse shrieked, when she saw the bleeding corpse of the Phantom. James began to reassure Jesse.  
  
"It's all okay now. He won't ever trouble you again in this world…" he spoke.  
  
"Oh James, that's what I'm afraid of…" she replied.  
  
THE END 


End file.
